


Heebie-Jeebies

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Humor, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Pining Hunk (Voltron), Rare Pairings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance doesn't like Lotor, but Hunk was /totally/ thinking of something else.Oneshot/drabble





	Heebie-Jeebies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClicheCliffhangers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClicheCliffhangers/gifts).
  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/392087) by kunstlerer. 



"Ergh," Lance made a face and wrinkled his nose. "It's Lotor."

Next to him, Hunk looked up curiously and then to where his best friend was glowering at. Or who, was more appropriate to say.

"That guy always gives me the heebie-jeebies!" Lance muttered. He pulled up his sleeve to show Hunk goosebumps. "Look! So gross!"

But Hunk wasn't looking or even paying attention to him. He was still transfixed on Lotor, it seemed.

"Yeah, he gives me the _heebie-jeebies_ too." Hunk's cheeks flushed.

Lance turned and gave him a look. "HUNK!" Gross!

Hunk regretted nothing.


End file.
